Communication between nodes in a wireless mesh network is described by routes from one node to another. Within a network, a frame is used to describe the time sequence used for communication between the nodes. Node to node selection within a frame is somewhat arbitrary and needs only to select a sequence of transmissions and receptions that enable communication between a desired source node and destination node. However, in some cases there is a quality of service that is desired—for example, a packet should travel from a source node to a destination node in a certain amount of time. It would be beneficial to be able to specify wireless mesh network communications that consider quality of service constraints.